Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past: the Return of Evil
by ilovedove
Summary: It has been 10 years since Kevin and the old animatronics have been moved. Everything is the same as it was before except there are now 10 killer animatronics under Kevin's control. What happens when a night guard survives and other things start happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for my next story**

The marionette raced out of the prize corner, and down the hall. The master wanted to see him as soon as possible. The marionette raced past the stage where Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy performed. He went to a show stage with black curtains. "Master, may I come in", The Marionette said. "Come in", someone inside said.

He walked inside where a human animatronic in black robes with a black cape was leaning against a wall. "You called me master", the marionette said. "Yes, I need you to give the daily report", the other animatronic, who went by the name of Kevin, said. "Okay, so the animatronics have still yet to catch the night guard", the marionette said. "Seriously, you can't even take care of a stupid night guard", Kevin said.

"We are doing our best, but whenever we get into the office, the guard disappears", the marionette said. "A disappearing night guard isn't possible", Kevin said. "Yeah, well that's what the other animatronics tell me", the marionette said. "You mean you have never checked it out", Kevin said. "No", the marionette said. "What kind of second in command are you?" Kevin asked. "The kind that stays in a music box", the marionette said. "Oh, right", Kevin said. "Tomorrow' I will check it out myself", Kevin said.

**The next morning**

The night guard aka phone guy, walked into the manager's office where a man was sitting at a desk. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Fazbear", Phone guy said. "I have decided to move you to the day shift", Mr. Fazbear said. "Who will take the night shift?" Phone guy asked. "I will take care of that", Mr. Fazbear said, "You just worry about getting ready for the day shift", Mr. Fazbear said.

**The next day **

A man walked into the front area of the pizza place. The man walked up the front desk and said, "Hello, My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and I am here for the night guard job". "Okay, the manager will be with you shortly", the person at the front desk said. Soon Mr. Fazbear came to the front desk. "Will you please come with me", Mr. Fazbear said to Jeremey.

They walk to the Managers office and went inside. Mr. Fazbear handed Jeremy some paper word and said "Please fill this out". "Okay", Jeremy said. Jeremy started filling out the paperwork. About 10 minutes later Jeremy finished with the paper work and said, "There, done". Mr. Fazbear gave him a security guard uniform and said "You got the job, see you tonight".

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to the next chapter**

The animatronic were all looking over the new night guard when he came into the pizzeria, like a hunter watches their prey. Kevin was currently in his show stage, testing out a new hidden camera he had put in the office that was linked to a tablet hew had found a while back. "Now I can see if this so called tale of a disappearing security guard was true", Kevin said.

Soon the 12 am bell rung and the fun began. For tonight only Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were active so the Kevin didn't show all his cards at once. So after about 30 minutes Toy Bonnie walked into the office. The guard put on a Freddy Fazbear head and for some reason, Toy Bonnie looked around the room skeptical and then just left. "No, why are you leaving the office, the security guard is right in the chair", Kevin screamed.

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way. After the security guard left, he called for Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie. When they came into Kevin's show stage he said, "I don't know what kind of game you were playing last night, but I am not happy". "What do you mean master", Toy Freddy asked. "What I mean is you 3 leaving the security office when the night guard is sitting right in the chair", Kevin said. "What do you mean, we left after the security guard disappeared", Toy Chica said. "I was watching the office last night and I never saw the night guard disappear once", Kevin said. "What! We saw him very clearly disappear", Toy Bonnie said. "The only thing I saw the security guard do was put on an empty head", Kevin said.

"You 3 obviously can't do this on your own so tomorrow night I am going to send some more animatronics in to help you", Kevin said. "I will give you to the end of the week to do this on your own", Kevin continued. "What happens then?" Toy Freddy asked. "Then I will show you how it is done", Kevin said. "Okay master, but what so bad about that? "Toy Bonnie asked. "If I catch the night guard without a problem, I will get very angry, and you don't want to see me angry", Kevin said, his eyes turning black at the words "You don't want to see me angry". "That is all, you may go", Kevin said his eyes changing back to their regular color(In this story the animatronics turn their eyes black at some times for certain reasons, usually because they are angry or trying to be scary). "Yes master, thank you master", Toy Chica said as all 3 of them raced out of the show stage.

**That is all for this chapter, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to my story**

BB, Mangle, and a withered Foxy walked up to Kevin's show stage. "Master, you called us", Foxy said. "Come in", Kevin said. The 3 animatronics walked into the show stage where Kevin was waiting for them. "As you may have heard Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica failed miserably last night" Kevin said. "What does that have to do with us?" Mangle asked.

"I need you to help them out tonight", Kevin said. "Do I just take the flashlight, like I usually do?" BB asked. "Exactly", Kevin said. "I will be watching, so do not disappoint", Kevin added. "Is that all?" Foxy asked. "Yes that is all", Kevin said. The three left the show stage and went to their respected places.

**Elsewhere**

Foxy walked into the **Parts and Service Room. **A Bunny missing his face and one arm propped against a wall, a chicken with extended arms with wires at the end and a beak wide open propped against another wall, and a withered and corroded bear propped against another wall. "Where have you been", the bear asked. "The boss said I get to go out tomorrow" Foxy said. "Well good for you", the bunny said. "Don't be jealous, the boss just likes me the best" Foxy said.

**That night**

Kevin powered up the camera system to see how the night guard handled the new animatronics he had sent at the night guard. For about 1 hour all he saw was Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica. Then, about 1 am things got exciting. He saw BB standing in the vent, and the guard put on the empty head, the BB just like the others, left the office. Next mangle came into the office, but was also fooled by the Freddy head. Then Foxy appeared at the end of the hallway. The guard put on the head, but saw that Foxy kept coming. Then the guard played dirty and flashed Foxy with his flashlight. Foxy raced back down the hallway, his eyes aching from the sudden bright light.

The rest of the night was very similar to this. By the time the 6 am bell rang, Kevin was furious. After the guard had left Kevin yelled "MANGLE, BB, FOXY MY SHOWSTAGE, NOW", so load it echoed around the entire restaurant. The 3 mentioned ran to the show stage as fast as they could, not wanting to making to make Kevin any angrier. "Yes master", all 3 said, once they were inside. "Mangle, BB, I am disappointed in you", Kevin said. "You should try to be like Foxy here", Kevin said, pointing to Foxy "He wasn't fooled by any Freddy mask, and if the guard hadn't played dirty, he would have gotten him". "Well it looks like I have going to have to add in more animatronics for tomorrow night", Kevin continued. "Foxy, tell Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy that they are going to going after the guard tomorrow night", Kevin finished. "Can we go, master", Mangle asked. "Yes, you may go, just try to work a little harder tomorrow night", Kevin said. "Okay master, we will try" all 3 said as they left the show stage.

**Well, see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the story**

**The next evening**

The marionette raced to the masters show stage. "Master, may I come in", marionette said. "Come in" Kevin said. "Master, I have something to tell you", the marionette said. "What is it", Kevin said. "I stuffed some dead kids into the bodies of the dead animatronics", the marionette said. "Which means what exactly", Kevin asked. "They will take over the old animatronics", the marionette said. "So what's the big deal", Kevin said. "I thought the old animatronics were you friends", Marionette said. "The kids are alive and that's all that matters", Kevin said. "Also, they will need someone to tell them the rules", Marionette said. "I'll do it", Kevin said.

Kevin walked to the **parts and service** room. He heard voices coming from inside. He opened the door a little and saw the old animatronics looking at themselves and each other and talking. He opened the door more to make himself known. "EB, wait what are you doing here", what used to be Freddy said, not expecting an answer because no one except the animatronics themselves knew they were actually alive. "My name isn't EB, my name is Kevin, but my fellow animatronics call me the master, because I am the leader around here, and I am here to tell our rules and get you settled", Kevin said.

"First off, what are your names" EB said. "My name is Felicia", Freddy said. "My name is Felix" Foxy said. "My name is Bonbon", Bonnie said. "My name is Charlotte" Chica said. "As I said before, my name is Kevin", Kevin said. "Were you once a kid like us", Felix asked. "Yes", Kevin said. "What happened", Charlotte asked. "It's a long story that I am not going to tell now", Kevin said. "Okay so now that we are acquainted, it is time for me to tell you the rules", Kevin said. "Rules?" Felicia asked. "Yes, we have rules here to keep our home running smoothly" Kevin said. "So what are these rules" Bonbon asked.

"Rule number 1: All adults in a purple Freddy Fazbear pizza night guard uniform are evil and must be stuffed inside an animatronic suit. Rule number 2: All animatronic shall not show outsiders that they are alive. Rule number 3: The word of the master, shall be followed. Rule breaking will not be tolerated, rule breakers shall be given punishment, and to keep our system running, tell me or my second in command, marionette. I have eyes everywhere and I am always watch, so if you break a rule, the best thing to do is to tell me, because if I found out you broke a rule and tried to hide it, the punishment will be even greater. That is all", Kevin said. "You said something about stuffing guards into a suit, when do we do that", Felix asked. "When the 12 am bell rings", Kevin said as he walked toward the door. "See you later", Kevin said as he went through the door and closed it behind him.

**That's all for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**That night**

The 12 am bell rung and the night began. Kevin booted up the camera system, excited to see how the new guys would do. He waited for one of the animatronics to enter the office. About 30 minutes later, Felicia entered the office. The guard put on the Freddy Fazbear head as soon as he saw her. "Yes, kill him", Kevin thought to himself. Instead Felicia just looked around the room confused and left. "No", Kevin screamed.

Later Charlotte entered the office. Again the guard almost immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear head. She looked around the room confused and then she just left. "Stupid guard", Kevin screamed. About 1 hour later, Bonbon entered the office. Just like with the other two, the guard put on the Freddy Fazbear mask almost immediately. Bonbon just looked around the office confused. Then just like the other two, he left the office.

The rest of the night went pretty much just like this. None of the animatronics got even close to catching the guard than the ones the night before. By the time the 6am bell rang, Kevin was angrier than ever. Kevin was going to enjoy catch this guard so much when it was his turn.

**The next night**

The night began just as the same as the other nights. If any of the other animatronics other than Foxy appeared in the office, the guard just put on the Freddy Fazbear head. If Foxy entered the office, they the guard flashed Foxy with his flashlight. This was pretty much how the night went for a while. Then about 5 am the tablet started beeping. The guard ignored it and kept check the camera. Then when he switched to the Prize Corner camera, the guard realized his mistake.

The music box had run out and the marionette was rising out of the box. The guard tried to get the puppet to go into the box by winding the music box, but it was too late. The marionette was out of the box and he was coming to get him. The guard waited for the puppet to come and get him. Just as the puppet entered the office and prepared to attack the guard, the six am bell rang.

**That's all for this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the story**

**The next night**

The night started exactly like the other nights before it. The guard was getting really good at fending off the animatronics. The guard watched the animatronics move around the pizzeria. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie came off the show stage again. So now the night guard has 9 animatronics hunting him.

The animatronics started to try to attack the night guard with more intensity. The guard kept finding harder and harder to do everything. The animatronics noticed this so the tried double teaming him. No matter what they tried, the guard warded them off. The man seemed to know exactly when they entered the office.

Then about 5 am again, the guard heard a laugh and pulled down the camera. BB stood in the corner of the office. The guard looked for his flash light so he could check the hallway, be he couldn't find it. He looked at BB and saw that BB had the flashlight in his hand. The guard just sat there and waited for the night to end. 10 minutes later, Foxy came out of the hallway. The guard automatically reached for his flashlight so he could chase off Foxy. The he remembered that BB had his flashlight. Foxy jumped towards the guard, ready to grab him. In jump the 6 am bell rung and foxy dropped to the ground.

**The next night **

The night started the same as usual. They animatronics tried the night guard about 10 times an hour. The guard always just put on the Freddy head and chased them off. "When I come, that Freddy head can't save you, nothing can", Kevin said to the guard on the other side of the camera. The guard was checking the cameras and Kevin was watching him when on one of the cameras, Kevin saw a Golden Freddy slumped against a wall.

"Let's go find who this "Golden Freddy" is and what he wants", Kevin said. Kevin walked out of the show stage and to the place where he had seen the Golden Freddy. He walked up to the Golden Freddy, who was still slumped up against the wall. "Who are you and what do you want" Kevin asked. "I am Golden Freddy and I want rule this place", Golden Freddy said. "Sorry, that position is already taken" Kevin said. "Who is this ruler, I must see him, take me to him", the golden Freddy said. "You're talking to him", Kevin said. "You are the ruler, I shall defeat you and take your position", Golden Freddy said.

You want to fight, lets fight", Kevin said. "Prepare to lose", Golden Freddy said. With that he stood up and got ready to fight. Kevin ran toward him with his fist of fire and punch Golden Freddy hard. "Impressive", Golden Freddy said "But not impressive…" as he was cut off by an icicle stabbing him in the back. Golden Freddy looked to the spot where he had last seen Kevin, preparing to attack. To his dismay Kevin was not even there. Little did Golden Freddy know Kevin was hanging from the ceiling waiting to the perfect opportunity to attack Golden Freddy looked around in dismay for his opponent, and Kevin, seeing his chance, lunged from the ceiling with his fist on fire and punch Golden Freddy in the back hard.

Golden Freddy crumbled to the ground and started sparking. Kevin walked over to him victorious. "Who is the winner", Kevin asked Golden Freddy. "You", Golden Freddy answered. "Since I have won, you will stay here and obey me", Kevin said. "If you step out of line, or try to leave, you will be punished", he continued. "Now bow servant", Kevin said. "Yes master", Golden Freddy said and bowed. "Good, now go and try to get the night guard and stuff him in a suit", Kevin said and Golden Freddy left.

Kevin returned to his show stage and watched the guard. Golden Freddy, it turns out was also fooled by the Freddy mask. For the first time in a days, though Kevin wasn't angry, in fact he was very happy. He did not get angry when the animatronics failed to catch the security guard. When then 6am bell am rang, Kevin felt excited for the next day when he showed them how it was done.

**That's the end of this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the final chapter**

The 12 am bell rung and Kevin left the show stage. He went past the Show stage where the toy performed and no one had moved. "That's weird", Kevin said. He went to the **parts and service **room, looked inside and saw no one had moved in there either. "That's even weirder", Kevin said. He went to the security office and went inside.

Sitting at the desk, the night guard was looking at the camera. The guard pulled down the camera and it was a face he recognized. It had been 10 years, but he would never forget that face. "Fritz", Kevin snarled. "Hello, fancy seeing you here", Fritz said in a nervous voice. "I live here", Kevin said. "Really, you live here, I had no idea, I'd better get going", Fritz said and he ran out one of the vents. Kevin prepared to chase after Fritz, then he saw something on the desk.

It was a hacking device, and it had all the animatronics on it except him and Golden Freddy and they were all set to 0. "So this is why they didn't turn on" Kevin said. Kevin put it in his pocket just in case, then he ran after Fritz. He ran through the vent and found Fritz at the other end. "Fritz, you can't escape me", Kevin said. "I don't need to escape you, because I have my trusty hacking device", Fritz said, putting on an "I win" face. "You mean this", Kevin said, pulling the device he had found on the desk out of his pocket.

Fritz self-confidence disappeared fasted then a cinderblock thrown into the Grand Canyon. "Where did you find that", Fritz said. "I picked it up off the desk after you ran off", Kevin said. "Give it back, it's mine" Fritz said. "So I give back one the thing you can use to shut me down, why would I do that" Kevin said. "I may have only been 14 when I died, but I'm not stupid", Kevin said. "I just remembered my dog got out and I have to go catch him", Fritz said. "Golden Freddy", Kevin said.

"You called, master", Golden Freddy said, appearing at the door. "Please shut that door and barricade it with whatever you can find and then once you're done, please go to the office and block off the other end of that vent", Kevin said, pointing to the vent that both him and Fritz had entered the room through. "Yes master" Golden Freddy said as he shut the door and got to work.

"Just you and me, now", Kevin said looking around for Fritz. Little did he know that while he was talking to Golden Freddy, Fritz had snuck behind him and was about to grab the hacking device, which Kevin was still holding. Kevin heard breathing behind him and turned around at the last second. "You want this" Kevin said holding up the hacking device. Kevin broke the device in half and threw the parts to the ground.

"This is the end for you, Fritz", Kevin said. Fritz kept leaning back and then fell on the floor. Fritz curled back and tried to protect his self. Kevin saw fritz on the floor and realized he recognized from somewhere. "Oh my gosh I've become like you" Kevin said. He turned around and walked to the door. He punched the door and it came open.

**Later that day**

After 6 am all the animatronics had come back on. He called them all together so he could tell them something. "I have decided that I no longer want to be your leader", Kevin said. "Where are we supposed to find a new leader", Marionette asked. "Do I look like I know the answer to that", Kevin said. "So what do we do master", Golden Freddy said. "Do what you want, I'm not your master anymore" Kevin said. With that Kevin walked back to his show stage to think about his life choices.

**That's all for this story**


End file.
